Acceptance
by heather2408
Summary: The moment when Lily Evans finally allowed her feelings for James Potter to take over.


This was written for I Promise You That's The Best Feeling In The World Challenge. The promt I was given was 'being liked or loved back'

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

7th year Lily Evans was sitting at her usual spot in the library. It was an unwritten rule that the 3rd seat at the table closest to the 5th window to the right of the Herbology section was her seat. And as Lily Evans was trying to concentrate on her foot and a half long Transfiguration essay that was due in 4 days she heard a loud giggle coming from the library entrance. Snapping her head up to glare at the source of the noise she saw a 6th year Hufflepuff student with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and legs that seemed endless in her skirt that was far too short. Yes, of course the high pitched giggle would be from Olivia Fensom. Lily groaned, what was she doing here? How on earth did she find the library?

Her questioned was answered quite quickly as she saw a familiar mass of jet black hair being rumpled. James Bloody Potter. What on earth was he doing with Olivia? Couldn't he see she was a brainless, irritating waste of space? Another high pitched giggle rippled through the library. Lily cleared her throat quite deliberately causing the Olivia to look over. She glared at her but she didn't quite seem to take the hint of shutting up before turning back to James and recounting for the 8th time in the past two minutes how _amazing _he was in last month's Quidditch match. Did she really have to touch his arm when she spoke? Lily groaned in irritation and pleadingly looked for Madam Pince to kick blondie out. No avail.

Lily settled back to her essay and managed to write another 4 words before she heard 'Oh honestly James, you're so funny!' being said 8 octaves higher than necessary. Lily's quill snapped in the palm of her hand. She muttered a string of expletives before throwing it down of her desk. Ink splattered all over her essay. She was going to have to start all over again now. At this point Lily's patience was wearing thin. Her hand was cut, her favourite quill was broken and she had to restart her essay again. Lily heard another giggle followed shortly by another round of praise in a voice that made her ears hurt. Lily had had it.

'Oi Fensom!' she shouted. Students looked at her startled. Lily Evans _never _shouted in the Library, in fact she never talked in the Library.  
'Yes?' she replied innocently  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?'  
'Excuse me?'  
'Oh don't you excuse me…what the hell do you think you're doing?'  
'I don't understand…'  
'Oh there's a surprise. You're being a downright pain. Giggling and shrieking and flirting and doing lots of other stuff that shouldn't be done in the library. Just get out before I smack your head against a brick wall you little…'  
'MISS EVANS! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? OUT OF MY LIBRARY THIS INSTANT!' Madam Pince shrieked.  
'Oh, of course, now you're here to kick someone out. Shame it's the wrong person!' Lily began  
'Out! NOW!'  
'I'm going, I'm going!' Lily replied as she gathered up her books and made her way out of library followed by bemused stares of her fellow students.

'Alright Evans?' James inquired with an amused look on his face.  
'Shut it Potter.' Lily replied tersely  
'Okay, say need walking back to the Heads Room? Can't have you ranting at a poor 1st year now can we?' James asked  
'No Potter, I don't. And you seem a little preoccupied here' Lily replied with a pointed look at Olivia  
'What? No I'm not lets go'  
'But James…' Olivia began sending daggers at Lily  
'Yeah, I'll see you Olivia' James replied before taking Lily's books 'Can't have you throwing these in a temper can we?'

And so James walked ahead followed by a rather stunned Lily, leaving a very disappointed Olivia behind.

'So what was all that about back there?' James inquired.  
'Oh she was just being irritating' Lily replied offhandedly  
'Seemed to be only you who was finding her irritating…'  
'Oh no, there were plenty of others…'  
'Right, I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that she was rather openly flirting with me…'  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
'Just that we're both aware you fancy the pants off me'  
'I, what…that's not true'  
'Wow, that was really convincing…'

They had both stopped in the middle of the hall and were staring at each now; all traces of jokes were gone.

'C'mon Lils, we both know it's true' James said edging ever closer to her  
'Do we? I mean is it still a game to you?' Lily inquired as she stepped back  
'It's never been a game to me…'  
'How do I know that though?' Lily said with her back now pressed against the wall  
'You'll just have to trust me and let me prove it because I love you Lily' James said his face inches from Lily's  
'James you always tell me that I have to trust you but you've never given me a reason to' Lily whispered her eyes no longer meeting his  
'Dammit Lily!' James yelled, hitting the wall behind her head in frustration 'When are you going to realise that this has never been a game to me? I have been chasing you for years now; don't you think I would've gotten bored if it was a game? But I'm not bored because you Lily Evans could never bore me!' James voice had dropped to a whisper 'You're smart and funny and beautiful and you have this amazing effect on me. You can always light up a room when you're there Lily, I find you absolutely mesmerising. Can't you see how hard I have been trying to change for you? No more hexing unsuspecting people, no more being an absolute prat, I'm the bloody Head Boy for god's sake! I know you feel the same way I do Lily, just trust me. Please.'  
Lily looked into James' eyes and saw an honesty and vulnerability she had never noticed before. 'O..okay' Lily replied

And in that moment, the gap between their lips was closed, Lily's school books were discarded on the floor and James arms were wrapped around Lily. Neither of them knew how long they stood there for but when they finally broke apart they both had the biggest grins on their faces because they knew that they were finally together. Lily, the girl James loved and had chased for what seemed to be an eternity finally liked him back. James, the boy Lily had spent many sleepless nights fretting over had finally made it clear that he loved her. And it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
